Preludes to madness
by Koomori
Summary: A kid somewhat unlike johnny has flashes of another reality, and sees how Johnny deals with his problems
1. Default Chapter

Preludes to Madness JtHM fanfic(sorta)  
  
This was done for english class, where the assignment was to write a story in the style of Kurt Vonnegut, who wrote Slaughterhouse five,  
so if you've read that, it might help ya understand this...  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Johnny, or squee, or the dughboys... or nailbunny I think that covers it, though technically the main character's not johnny, yet.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
I stood in the already warm morning of a sacramento valley summer day.Bedecked in the unflattering prison uniform of P.E. class with enemies readily declaring themselves in their mocking of me. I suddenly became unstuck in reality, and flash to a reality where I'm leaving an odd shack. A small placard sits atop the door bell reading "777". I walk past signs stuck in what should be a lawn, one says "Don't stepon the loose soil(It's impolite to walk on the dead)."  
I can, for once, say I'm actually in a good mood, I'm listening to 'Ode to Joy', on my CD player,  
While trying to think of where I am and where i'm going. I return to reality, and my P.e class is walking into the locker room after class. Still I am being harassed, I lock up my pe gear ad go off to 'advanced principles and techniques of science'.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
well, in typing this up, I started to hate it, and started to think it sucked, if you want more,  
just review and tell me so, It will pretty much go on in this vein, as i basically show a person who is somewhat unlike Nny having flashes of how Nny would deal with the problems he has.  
so R&R please!  
tell me what you think! 


	2. the rest of the story

I once again became unstuck in reality and found myself fightingto stay awake as I was yelled at by

a man, I seem to remember that he's a lawyer, trussed up before me on a large peice of machinery.

He's lecturing me. T thought, I've brought him down here, tied him to this thing, and he's

lecturing me. I snap back to reality, where I'm sitting in class, and see a biology book before me

What the Hell? I thought, I'm not in biology, I'm a fucking freshman! I look around and see that

it's the same classroom as before. I open the book to the page our teacher tells us to, and see a

white rabbit on the page. My surroundings darken, and the rabbit turns the blue shade of death. The

head, only the head, with little x's for eyes, floated up to over beside my head. I look around and

see myself in the odd shack from before, and 2 disturbingly painted stryofoam sculptures before me.

I single out the rabbit, ignoring the ones I know in the back of my head as Psycho Doughboi, and Mr.

Eff., and ask the rabbit, "Wha-who are you?"

To my, somewhat, surprise, it answers, "I'm nail bunny. A rabbit you bought from a pet store, fed once(A/N: I think it was once, but one of my friends says it was three times... anyone know?) and then nailed to a wall.

I snap forward in time. I'm walking to a club, listening to 'Ode to Joy' on my CD player, and pass a café. I over hear several poseurs mocking my appearance, I once again snap forward in time, and in the café, someone yells; "He's stopping! He must be realizing what he's done, quick, now's our chance to get away!"

"No, my CD player's skipping, wait, wait, ok there it goes. YAAAHHH!" I answer, then scream, as I launch into a frenzy.

I finally come back to reality, and I'm walking home after school. A completely random stranger passes me and says something to me, but all I hear is the word 'wacky'. I snap, both in mind and reality, fortunately reality before mind, though. I'm standing in a Taco-bell, with a spork in hand, ranting while people cower, a viscous red substance drips off the spork while the same viscous substance dots my flesh and clothes. My blue jeans turned purple by the copious blood that soaks them, my black t-shirt heavy from blood streaked down it, my brown hair is sullied by the blood and other fluids of the human body, while my hazel eyes are downcast in sorrow. By the time I snap back to reality, the person is gone, the spork-eviscerated bodies are gone to though, so I'm thankful for that. I find my friend walking home from school, and he proposes we go to the mall. I say sure, I could use the escape... We go to the mall and grab some lunch first. I'm trying to decide if I should tell my friend about the reality snaps, when we see a suspicious looking guy lead a small, frightened-seeming child to a back exit.

"We gotta get security," my friend says.

To which I simply reply, "Yeah, you go do that, I'll see you in a few minute." My friend calls after me a couple of times, but gives up after I show no notice. I once again become unstuck in reality. Now I simultaneously exist, and am conscious of, two realities. In one reality, I am in a thrash pit, listening to a band play a song entitled "Getting Away With Murder" and in another reality, I was dismembering a child molester, and lecturing the neighbour kid I'd saved about the dangers of trusting people.

I snapped back to reality, gravity falls away, I feel the touch of pain and am criticized, and the best things in life drive me to cry, crucify then learn. A timid child stood cowering behind a gore-splattered crate, while my oddly bony visage dripped a black, viscous substance, and an inhuman skull lay in my hands, torn into two halves. The pink/gray brain that had originally occupied the cavity of the skull lay a few feet away. I dropped the skull-halves, and walked over to the child.

"Todd, huh, I think I like Squee better..." I said as I offered the child my hand, and he took it, cocking his head in miscomprehension at my allusion to my fate. I led him by the hand, over to where his mother stood with a security officer.

Well, here it is, I remembered why I like this story as I was typing it up, and I regard it as a prequel to another story I'm working on, which will be up soon. Well, R&R!


End file.
